Coupling of existing electromagnetic energy-initiated plasma processes with other downstream processes, such as other thermal or plasma-based reactive processes, including those involving secondary electromagnetic energy-initiated plasma processes, can create process control challenges, as it is difficult to regulate such serial processes and control thermal energy losses and energy radiation with the processes. It would be desirable to provide a plasma reactor system which addresses one or more of these issues.